The Evil King
by abruptVolition
Summary: Eridan Ampora, the evil king, has taken Sollux Captor captive for his own pleasure... Rated M for sexual content.


Once upon a time lived an evil king.  
>The evil king would come to villages and take woman to have sex with against the woman's own will.<br>One day the evil king, named Eridan Ampora, visited the village of a peasant boy named Sollux Captor.  
>Sollux Captor was standing outside his hive. He was scared for the women in the town, they had known Eridan was going to attack once they had seen him, but he was supposed to protect them.<br>When Eridan was trotting by on his noble steed, he had seen Sollux, and instantly fell in love with the boy's charming appearance. He ordered his steed to move post-haste, picked up the boy, and rode off immediately, without taking the time to capture a single other woman.  
>Sollux struggled to get free, but no avail. He is taken captive and there is nothing he can do about it.<p>

Eridan soon arrives at his magnificent palace. There are beautiful women everywhere, waiting to tend to Eridan's every need. Some of them were lowblooded servants. A majority were women he had captured.  
>Eridan gets off of his noble steed, grabs Sollux by the waste, and carries the boy over his shoulder. He walks up to a few of the women, and demands that a bucket is brought up to his respite block immediately.<br>Sollux attempts to struggle out of Eridan's grip, but once again failed due to the fact he was a lowblood, and already was relatively weak from not being the most physically active troll out there. Of course, again, because Eridan was a highblood, he was naturally strong. It didn't take much for him to overpower Sollux.  
>Eridan brought Sollux to his respite block. An olive blooded cat girl is standing there timidly with the bucket in her arms. Eridan swipes the bucket out of her arms and sends her off.<br>Eridan proceeds to demand that Sollux take of all his clothing. Reluctantly, he obliges, a bright yellow blush appearing on his face as he does so. He expects Eridan to turn away, but instead he has to suffer him watching. So there Sollux stands, entirely naked in front of the king.  
>Eridan chuckles with slight delight upon seeing that, as he had expected, the troll had two dicks.<br>He forces Sollux to some chains on the wall, and chains Sollux's arms to the wall, having him face the wall.  
>Eridan quickly makes work of his own garments, removing everything waist down. He proceeds to shove his bulging cock into Sollux's rear hole. Sollux lets of a slight shriek in surprise. He had been expecting it, but had not known what to expect. His face turns yellow even more so.<br>Eridan puts his cock into Sollux's rear more so, as Sollux's shrieking begins to turn into moans of delight.  
>"Ahhh, ahh…" He says, wanting to bury his face away, wanting his hands to clench something.<br>"Good boy…" Eridan replies.  
>Soon enough Sollux's juices begin to fall to the floor. He unchains Sollux and forces him to the ground, and shoves his dick in Sollux's face.<br>Sollux puts his mouth over Eridan's cock gently, and, even with his deformed teeth, manages not to accidentally touch it with them.  
>Eridan pats Sollux's head. "I'm sure your towwnsfolk wwould be delighted to hear wwhat a good little cock slut you'vve become," Eridan snickers.<br>Sollux, in surprise from the pat on the head, bites down a little. It isn't terribly hard, but  
>Eridan chains Sollux to the wall and, once again, puts his cock into Sollux's asshole. Sollux begins moaning with delight.<br>Eridan takes Sollux off of the wall and leaves for a moment, saying he will be right back. As he is gone, Sollux hatches a plan to escape. Or, at least, to punish the king enough.  
>The king returns, and Sollux uses his psionic powers to pin Eridan's arms behind his back. He proceeds to use them to gag Eridan. He brings Eridan to the floor and shoves his bulging dick into Eridan's hole, and Eridan attempts to moan, but cannot due to his psionic powered gag.<br>Sollux keeps fucking Eridan for a while, until the king is brought to tears from pleasure and from despair from how he is being held down by a lowblood.  
>After a while, he releases Eridan, not sure what to expect other than to be hurt greatly.<br>Instead, Eridan speaks up.  
>"Lowwblood, I am surprised! You havve defied me, your king! I feel great pity for you, and not only that but I find you a great partner in my sex. I havve been lookin for someone like you for my entire life. Tell me, wwould you be my matesprit?"<br>"Yeth, king. I would love to be."

And so, the evil king and the peasant boy became matesprits. Eridan, over time, lost his interest in females. He released most of them, only keeping a few certain ones he liked a little too much to part with. Though he liked none more than Sollux, and grew from an evil king to a sex king.  
>The End.<p> 


End file.
